


Dream Team Group Chat

by DaisyQueenYisel



Series: Tous Les Meme AU [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Everyone is a mess and so is this fic, F/F, F/M, Gen, Group chat, and my eighth ml fic, this is my first group chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyQueenYisel/pseuds/DaisyQueenYisel
Summary: The team start a group chat. Chaos ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the current TLM fic, so if you don't want spoilers, wait until I finish it to read!

ladyhug _added_ i am not a furry _to the chat._

ladyhug _added_ chat noir is a furry _to the chat._

ladyhug _added_ volpe _to the chat._

ladyhug _added_ chloe.is.queen _to the chat._

 

 **i am not a furry:** whoa superhero squad chat nice

 **ladyhug:** Hey guys!

 **chat noir is a furry:** ey whats up fucktrucks

 **i am not a furry:** ayyyyy

 **ladyhug:** aLYA

 **chat noir is a furry:** what is there something wrong with my language cap

 **volpe:** oh my god don’t meme here especially not about the avengers

 **chat noir is a furry:** you can’t tell me what to do

 **ladyhug:** you can’t tell MEME what to do

 **chat noir is a furry:** fuck

 **chloe.is.queen:** whoa is this the group chat??????

 **i am not a furry:** no theres only one Chat here

 **ladyhug:** Hey Chlo! yeah, this is it. this is what we’ll use to contact each other while we live our civilian lives, but first, let’s lay down some ground rules, okay?

 **chat noir is a furry:** k

 **i am not a furry:** whatever you say my lady

 **ladyhug:** alright well, in reality, there’s only one rule we need to follow: don’t tell anyone about this chat. So don’t add anyone in unless you let me know.

 **i am not a furry:** of course

 **chat noir is a furry:** roger that

 **volpe:** understood

 **chloe.is.queen:** k!!!!

 **ladyhug:** alright! Adrien, let me promote you, and then ill promote everyone else

_ladyhug has promoted i am not a furry to admin._

**chat noir is a furry:** oh my god why you’re going to regret it

 **i am not a furry:** my reign of terror begins

_i am not a furry has changed the group picture._

**volpe:** TARTAR SAUCE

 **chloe.is.queen:** aw i love grumpy cat!!!!!!!

 _i am not a furry has changed the group chat name to_ CHAT NOIR’S FANGIRLS _._

 **ladyhug:** i don’t think i’ve ever regretted a decision so quickly in my life.

 **chat noir is a furry:** FUCK

 **volpe:** adrien no

 **i am not a furry:** adrien yes

 **chloe.is.queen:** oh my god,,,

 _ladyhug has changed the group chat name to_ stop _._

 _i am not a furry has changed the group chat name to_ what’s the magic word? _._

 _ladyhug has changed the group chat name to_ please? _._

 **chat noir is a furry:** why are you talking to each other with the group chat name

 _ladyhug changed the group chat name to_ it was actually lotion but i'll take that too _._

 **volpe:** g o d

 **ladyhug:** OH NO

 **i am not a furry:** WHAT

 **chloe.is.queen:** why are we yelling????????

 **chat noir is a furry:**  what’s wrONG

 **volpe:** IS IT AN AKUMA

 **ladyhug:** I FORGOT TO ADD JULEKA AND NINO TO THE CHAT AND I DONT KNOW THEIR USERNAMES!

 **chloe.is.queen:** …..god

 **volpe:** marinette i was about to have a stroke

 **i am not a furry:** I’M ALREADY TRANSFORMED

 **chat noir is a furry:** djhjksaghsjkaghalkjgh

 **ladyhug:** oh my god sorry! But seriously does anyone know the usernames? Adrien i know you know nino’s

 **chloe.is.queen:** i actually have juleka’s!!!!! Its i.miss.her.butterfly.kiss

 **i am not a furry:** i’ll add nino

 **i am not a furry:** wait what

 **volpe:** juleka gave you her info??

 **chloe.is.queen:** um yeah,,

 **chloe.is.queen:** sometimes i call her to talk about what i should do if sabrina’s mad about something,,,,,

 **ladyhug:** AWWWWW

 **chat noir is a furry:** OH M GOD THATS SO CTUE

_i am not a furry has added chat noir: confirmed furry to the chat._

_i am not a furry has added i.miss.her.butterfly.kiss to the chat._

**chloe.is.queen:** SHUT UP

 **chat noir: confirmed furry:** wow. what a warm welcome

 **chloe.is.queen:** shut up

 **i am not a furry:** are you fucking KIDDING ME

 **chat noir is a furry:** we match babe!!!!!

 **i am not a furry:** god fucking damnit

 **ladyhug:** cheese and rice adrien! Language!

 **i am not a furry:** shit sorry

 **i am not a furry:** SHIT SORRY

 **i am not a furry:** FUCK

 **i.miss.her.butterfly.kiss:** hi:3

 **ladyhug:** hi juleka! This is the group chat i was talking about!

 **volpe:** im alughing literally no has referred to me as a furry even though i technically count as one but adrien is getting so much shit

 **i am not a furry:** I KNOW

 **chat noir is a furry:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **volpe:** #stopkinkshamingadrien2k17

 **i am not a furry:** THANK Y

 **i am not a furry:** wait fucK IT’S NOT A KINK I'M NOT A FURRY

 **chat noir: confirmed furry:** LMAO

 **ladyhug:** OKAY okay anyways! So ground rules summary: don’t add anyone to the chat unless you ask us first. Im gonna make everyone admin now, okay?

 **i.miss.her.butterfly.kiss:** okie!^-^

 **chat noir: confirmed furry:** sure

_1 has promoted 6 to admin._

_1 has promoted 7 to admin._

_1 has promoted 3 to admin._

_1 has promoted 4 to admin._

_1 has promoted 5 to admin._

**ladyhug:** alright! Let’s get some sleep then, team!

 **i am not a furry:** no

 **ladyhug:** go to sleep, chat.

 **i am not a furry:** make me

 **chat noir: confirmed furry:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **chat noir is a furry:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **volpe:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **ladyhug:** STOP

 **i am not a furry:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **chloe.is.queen:** oh my god im going to block all of you i swear

 **i.miss.her.butterfly.kiss:** XD

**Author's Note:**

> Chat Noir is a furry


End file.
